


The Wonderful Musician

by notbrianna



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Broh Week, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbrianna/pseuds/notbrianna





	The Wonderful Musician

Once upon a time there was a musician named Bolin who would travel from town to town playing beautiful music and though his audience’s joy brought him happiness, he was often lonely. Often, he would play his flute as he travelled and wild animals would come from seemingly nowhere to admire his playing. They never stayed for very long (the two that did became his steed and traveling companion), but for the short while that they were there, Bolin would feel less alone.  
One day Bolin was playing the flute for himself and his animal friends when a group of wolf-bats tried to eat Bolin’s smaller companion. Luckily, he managed to fend them off for a bit but they soon proved too many.  
At his wit’s end, he played a quick song on his flute in hopes that someone (or something) would hear it and save him; no sooner had he finished his song then a handsome woodsman happened along the scene and killed the wolf-bats.  
And that’s the story of how Bolin the travelling musician became Bolin the music teacher.


End file.
